Moonlight Shadow
by Keeanga
Summary: Akira has no memory of her life as a child before her adoptive parents. What happened to her? Why can't she remember anything but the Wolf-demon boy in her dreams? Now with the help of new and old friends, she will discover her past.
1. A Forgotten Past

He was there…in her dreams again…the young demon boy from the village full of mist. He was a Wolf-demon, like the three older ones standing with him, but the adults faces were obscured by the thick fog lingering throughout the quiet village. The boy's hair was black and tied in a high on the back of his head. He looked up at the larger of the two males standing there with pleading eyes. A nod from the older demon sent him hurrying in her direction and as she watched his small, child's hand took her own. He led her off, smiling.

But as suddenly as he appeared, he disappeared again, slipping into the mists of the now desolate village.

Akira's eyes slowly fluttered open as she came awake. She blinked slowly in the bright morning light filtering through the open shuttered windows. She pricked up her angled ears, listening for the one thing absent in her families hut….noise. All that could be heard was the breeze whispering through the tree and bushes, along with the muffled roar of the waterfall just behind the house.

Lifting her head a bit, she saw her adoptive parents and little brothers beds all empty. Funny….usually the hut was alive with the sounds and scents of her adopted mothers cooking or cleaning. Pushing herself up fully, her hip length brown hair spilled over her shoulders. She yawned and stretched luxuriously, then pushed down her blankets and climbed to her feet.

"Mother?" she peeked out of the families sleeping area set into the back of the house." Father? Jiro?"

No answer came back to her, her family's home was empty….

"Huh," Akira huffed and shed her plain white kimono she had slept in. Finding her kimono with clouds lining the hem and wisps' of pale white clouds splitting the otherwise pale blue garment folded neatly beside her bed. She slipped into it and tied her orange sash around her waist, slipping on her sandals.

She was just pulling back her long hair with a leather thong when she heard two sets of feet approaching the hut from the left, coming from the direction of the entrance to Tsuzumi Village. Her younger brother's laughter alerted her that it was most likely the rest of her family.

Her mother entered, her black hair braided and tucked up in a headscarf, wearing an orange flowered kimono and green apron. Jiro, her little brother was right behind her, carrying a basketful of herbs. He wore light brown pants and a light green kimono with a black belt. His black hair tied back as well, high on his head.

Her mother took one look at the Wolf-demon girl she had taken in and saw the look in her eyes." Dreams again…"

Akira sighed, letting her hands fall once her silky hair was tied back," yes…"

"Was it about that demon again?" Jiro piped up.

Her mother swatted him gently," you should not have been eavesdropping Jiro."

Jiro flinched," sorry mother, but isn't it normal for demons to dream or sense other demons?"

Akira looked away in shame. Like the boy in her dreams she was a Wolf-demon….easily labeled off. Her appearance gave her away with her pointed ears, tail, wolf-like feet, claws, and heightened senses. Being what she was, it was difficult for her to travel to other villages. She'd been lucky that the villagers of Tsuzumi Village hadn't thrown her out on the day her mother found her. But having an adoptive father who was a samurai, the only samurai around for miles definitely assisted with the persuading the villagers; not to mention Yukimura was the leader of the village as well. Over the years she'd been mostly accepted as Yukimura's second daughter….well, right now his only daughter.

Her and Jiro's older sister, Toki had left months ago to go work for the King in Castleton. They hadn't heard word one from her since they had said goodbye to her at the castle. Akira just hoped she was okay, despite the two sister's differences, she loved Toki. She'd heard Jiro crying at night sometimes because he missed her so much.

"Go play," her mother bustled Jiro outside, and then came back. She lowered herself down beside Akira.

Akira glanced at her mother and the look in her mother's eyes just brought it all tumbling out," who is he mother? Why do I keep having these reoccurring dreams around my birthday? And so close to the Festival? What village in the mists am I seeing?" she sighed, shaking her head." I know I've had no memory since you found me down at the waterfall, but there's a feeling of familiarity towards the boy and others in my dream." Her hands curled into fists in her lap," I wish I could remember….this wouldn't be so frightening and irritating…."

Her mother's hand came to gently rest on her shoulder," Akira….the memories will come in time. You must be patient." She embraced the young Wolf-demon." When I found you that day lying on the shore near the waterfall, all you knew was your name. You were but a child."

"I know…."Akira rested in the comforting arms of her mother, her head cradled on her breast," Mother….what if my memories never come back?"

"They will," her mother stroked her hair," patience."

Akira nodded,"….where is father? Helping with the Festival preparations?" she straightened up slowly to meet her mother's eyes.

"No, actually he's gone to Castleton," her mother told her," We didn't want to wake you because you've been working so hard lately."

"Has he gone to see Toki?" Akira asked quickly.

She didn't blame her parents for letting her sleep. She had been working non-stop at Densuke's shop with him. Some bandits had ransacked the place a few weeks ago and the shop was in need of repair. Shokichi, a young fisherman had been assisting with travelling to other villages to purchase stock or them, as well as bring in some fish for them to sell. That day he should be returning, so Densuke would need her assistance with managing the store and getting stuff put away. But still….she would have liked to bid her father farewell.

"He had a few things to do," her mother replied," he had taxes to pay and buy a few things for home as well as your birthday. He was going to see if he could get in to speak to Toki."

Akira's tail began to wag as she tried to imagine what her birthday gift may be." When will father return?"

"In a few days, quite possibly a week," her mother rose, smoothing her apron.

Akira nodded. She could count on one hand how many times she had been to Castleton. Due to some villages and town forbidding even harmless demons from entering usually kept her from travelling away from Tsuzumi Village.

Akira got to her feet," I should maybe get going to the store. Densuke and Shokichi are going to need my help."

"Be careful and don't hurt yourself!" Her mother called as Akira left the house.

Across the dirt road, Jiro was playing with his top. A spotted kitten he'd named Ayer batting at it as it spun. She smiled softly and went over, crouching down in front of the pair.

"What are you two up to?" she asked.

"Playing," Jiro replied.

"You want to walk me to Densuke's?" Akira asked, watching the red and green top spin." Maybe Shokichi will have some sweets for you from the other villages."

"You think so?" Jiro asked eagerly, the mention of treats getting his attention.

"Maybe."

"Okay, let's go!"

Akira stood, looking over her shoulder at her home. The waterfall that ran off from the mountain was a beautiful back drop to the peaceful setting. A short walk downs the grassy slope and her family and she could bathe in the cool pool. At times Jiro and she would pick wild flowers that grew around the basin, bringing them back up to their mother for her to hang and dry. The scent of drying flowers would quickly spread around the home, making it smell wonderful.

Akira held her hand out as Jiro collected his top," come on then."

Jiro took her hand and together they started off towards the main part of the village. Ayer trailed behind Jiro. Ever since he had found the little runt, she rarely left Jiro's side. But Akira was glad that Jiro at least had found something to talk to and play with for when she, her mother or father were busy. The kitten also kept him out of the way and semi-quiet….

* * *

Akira lay awake that night, listening to the sounds of the rain pattering on the huts roof and on the ground outside. Lying on her back I her bed, her hair over one shoulder, her blue eyes remained fixed on the roof. She prayed her father had found shelter and would have a safe journey to and from Castleton. There had been so many rumors circling lately, rumors of demons and ghosts. With her father gone, it was up to her to defend the village, slaying demons that entered.

When Yukimura was home, they fought as if they were one person, playing to each other's strengths and weaknesses. When her mother had become pregnant with Jiro, the pair had trained each and every day.

He'll take care of himself, she thought with a smile. He's a samurai; tough and fierce.

He was the only father figure she had ever had in her life. She couldn't remember her real parents, not what they looked like or what they were like. She'd only ever known Yukimura and Shino, her adoptive mother and father. She was content with leaving it at that….for now.

But as usual, her thoughts were interrupted by those of the Wolf-demon boy. Every time he came to mind, her heart raced. His smile made her breath catch; it frustrated her that she didn't know just who the hell the smiling boy was….

A pang in her legs and stomach had her partially sitting up on a wince. Slowly she relaxed as the pain receded to a dull throb, laying back, bringing her hand down to massage just below her navel as she stretched out her legs. Why did the pain only ever hit around certain times? Usually around her monthly flow or whenever she thought of her past. Her mother, Shino, explained it as growing pains….but it felt like something else to Akira; something to do with the tiny scars on the back of her calves and below her navel. The next time she journeyed to Kaede's Village, she would definitely ask the elderly Priestess.

That gave her an idea, after her father returned home; she would go and invite Kaede to the Festival.

_Yes_, she thought with a smile. _But until father comes home, I will not leave the village defenseless_.

With that last thought, she rolled onto her side and tucked her face under her arm. Soon she fell asleep to the lullaby of the rain pounding down.


	2. Disaster

It rained for the majority of the week with a few partial breaks revealing a gloomy sun and sky. Akira's mother saw it as a bad omen, a warning that trouble was not far off. It was the final day of her father's absence and Yukimura was to be home by midday. Jiro couldn't sit still while Akira wouldn't go into the hut. She kept walking to the road that led to Castleton; pace for a few minutes, then wandered back to the house. She was feeling antsy, hopeful and a bit paranoid…. After what had happened that morning, all her senses were on over-drive.

She'd been bathing down at the waterfall, her washed clothes hanging over tree branches to dry when she'd felt eyes on her. When she'd looked up from washing her hair in the waist deep shallows to see, nothing….

_Strange…._she'd thought,_ maybe just a passing animal_.

All through the rest of her bath she'd felt as if she were being watched, her calves and stomach tingled and felt warm. The urge to flee had been strong but she hadn't given into the fear.

The rain had begun again and with Jiro beside her, they sheltered under a tree beside the road. They hadn't seen Ayer all day. Jiro was anxious but Akira was sure the kitten had just found shelter from the rain. It was probably at the hut with their mother.

"When do you think we'll be able to see him?" Jiro asked, looking up at Akira's motionless face. Then he looked down the road that was covered by fog and the pouring rain. He could only see a few feet down the road.

Akira had been staring straight ahead," I'm not sure Jiro. The rain is making it difficult to see and for me to pick up any scents…."

Jiro sighed," I hope father is alright…."

"I'm sure he's fine," Akira put an arm around his small shoulders," he's a samurai after all."

"I know…." He mumbled," but not all demons are like you Akira…. They're not nice…."

"Oh, I'm too nice am I?" Akira smiled wickedly.

Jiro giggled," You know what I mean."

Akira ruffled Jiro's hair affectionately," of course I do." She kissed his temple.

"Hey!" Jiro pushed at her," don't do that."

"Does it embarrass you?" she smirked.

Jiro blushed," maybe…."

Akira laughed softly sitting back against the tree. They both settled in for the wait….

* * *

Both perked up when they heard a cart sloshing through the rain and a horse walking along, hooves splashing in puddles. They looked to see the cart approaching with a familiar brown horse pulling it. Atop the seat sat a broad shouldered man wearing a soaked hakama and kimono jacket. He had a straw hat atop his head, a bag of samurai armor at his feet and a sword resting against his shoulder.

"Father!" They both cried, leaping up.

Yukimura drew the horse to a halt and his two children were on him in the next second, hugging him fiercely.

He laughed, ruffling Jiro's hair and giving Akira a warm one- armed hug.

"Have you been waiting this entre time?" He asked.

Akira nodded," Jiro wouldn't stop fidgeting."

"Akira was agitated all day!" Jiro piped up in his defense.

Yukimura chuckled," now now you two. Let's get home and discuss. Old Kiki and I are tired."

Akira nodded ad leaped down while Jiro sat on the driver's seat with their father. She walked beside Kiki, stroking his soaked neck and mane. She'd dry him off in the stable, brush him and give him some oats. The poor beast deserved it, after such a long journey.

Jiro chattered on happily to his father, telling him all about the week and the rain and his kitten. He kept going and going and going and going and going and going….

* * *

After cleaning up Kiki and feeding him, Akira stepped into the hut, letting the door-flap of reeds fall into place behind her. She shook her hair, flicking the water off her ears and tail. She went over to the half-wall separating the sleeping area from their sleeping wall and stripped behind it. She took the blanket her mother offered her to dry off and then slipped on her white sleeping kimono. She was the last to join as her family sat around the fire burning brightly in the pit. She brushed her hair; she'd have to take a bath tomorrow to wash the mud off.

She sat silently as the conversation began, combing out the knots in her hair.

"How's Toki?" Her mother asked.

"I never saw her…." Yukimura sighed, sitting with his legs tucked under him," they said she was very busy and couldn't have visitors at the moment. That was when I dropped off my taxes. I tried over the week and the guards wouldn't let me in."

Akira's brows knitted together in confusion," that's very strange."

"There is something very wrong in that Castle," Yukimura explained," I can't put my finger on it but something just feels wrong."

"Demons?" Jiro asked from where he lay on the floor on his stomach, playing with Ayer, dangling a piece of string in front of her that she batted at.

Yukimura sighed, "It is too early to tell…."

Her mother offered them tea; Akira sipped hers slowly, allowing the hot liquid to settle her suddenly rolling stomach. Trouble WAS coming, and she had to find out what it was, before it reached her family and home. She'd been thinking up a plan in her mind and twisting it until it worked so she would be allowed to go to Kaede's village. But just what sorts of demons were lurking in the shadows of danger this time? Surely not the small, weak ones her father and she fought. They couldn't instill such fear.

When Yukimura paused in his description of his journey Akira spoke up." Father I would like to ask you permission to travel by myself." She said suddenly.

"Travel?" Her mother asked, eyes widening a bit.

"To where?" was her father's question.

"To Kaede's village," Akira replied calmly," she is a dear friend to me and mother and I have not had the chance to go see her in at least a year now. I am almost fifteen and I know the way to the village with my eyes closed. I'd also like to request she join us for the festival, I believe she would really enjoy herself."

Yukimura was silent as he thought about it; her mother was silent as well. Akira knew she was concerned for her daughter's safety and she reached over and took her hand gently, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It is at least a day and a half's journey," her father murmured under his breath," and you know the way, as well you are responsible."

"I can be there within a day," Akira told him, even though she knew he was speaking more to himself than to her." If I try I can maybe cut that in half even. You know how fast of a runner I am."

"Yes, and it still mystifies me" he inhaled deeply and looked at his beloved wife," Shino, she is very close to being a woman. You have to let her go she will be fine."

"That's what you said about Toki," Shino replied softly, squeezing Akira's hand." Now look, she hasn't written us and we have been unable to see her. I do not wish to lose yet another child Yukimura."

"Mother," Akira was getting frustrated, she wasn't like Toki. She wasn't leaving to go work for some stuck- up King, but to see a very close friend. The one who had helped Shino bring her up as a young demon.

Yukimura held up his hand to halt Akira's protests," I will speak with her later. For now, children to bed."

Akira sighed and rose. She bowed first to her father, then her mother, "goodnight then." She walked into the sleeping area, and lay down. Jiro climbed into his bed after saying goodnight himself.

Akira lay awake though, with her eyes shut. She was an expert at making it look as if she were asleep when she was really awake and listening. At her back she heard Ayer purring where she lay curled up in a ball beside Jiro who was fast- asleep by now. He was a child, so he fell asleep quickly.

"She is still so young," her mother finally said after half an hour. Both were sure the two children were asleep.

"She is almost a woman," Yukimura repeated," and you know her Shino. She is very quick when it comes to travelling. Her demon- nature has blessed her with extraordinary gifts."

Shino sighed," I worry. It seems I have lost Toki." There was a pause and Akira could tell her mother was shaking her head," I love Akira as if she were my own, my fear as a mother is real."

"But Kaede is her friend as well as your own," Yukimura told her," you would be the same way if you wished to see her so much"

"Yes, yes I would," was Shino's reply. She sighed deeply," I suppose I can let Akira go."

She could practically hear the smile in her father's words," she will love you in the morning Shino."

Akira smiled; her father's words were true. She would. Rolling onto her back, she finally let herself drift into sleep. Tomorrow she would pack and be out of the village by early morning.

* * *

The rain had stopped at last and the sky was clear and blue with white puffy clouds drifting lazily and the sun shining bright. Akira squinted as she left the hut, waiting for her sensitive eyes to adjust. Then she slowly made her way down to the base of the waterfall for her bath. She was the first one awake, so could bathe and pack hopefully without disturbing anyone she would wait until they woke to say goodbye.

Her tail kept wagging though; she was excited to finally be on her way, having the privilege to travel on her own. As she bathed she started humming, rubbing some water into the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled, dunking herself to fully soak. She swam for awhile until she got close to the waterfall and surfaced. She treaded water pushing back her hair. She gazed up at the waterfall stretching on above her, powerful and swift. How she loved her home….

After her bath, she dressed in traveling clothes. A pair of black knee-length pants, a sleeveless white kimono and a dark green coat. She pulled back her long hair in a ponytail so it stayed out of her face. She left her feet bare; shoes were a hindrance when traveling.

As she finished putting stuff into her travelling sack; the hut began to stir with the sounds of her family. Leaving her pack by the door, she stepped inside and smiled at her mother.

"You were obviously awake and listening," her mother crossed her arms but was smiling," what am I going to do with you my young demon?"

"Let me go," she hugged her mother tight," I love you mother."

"I love you too," she smiled.

"Before you go, I want to give you your birthday gift," Yukimura pulled out something wrapped in a silken cloth

Akira's ears twitched" but it's at least a month until my birthday."

He shrugged," I have a feeling you will like it." He handed her the present.

Akira sat down and carefully untied the cloth. She let it fall away and was stunned by what she saw. A morning purple kimono with a god dragon pattern stitched into it with a midnight blue sash. She gasped with the beauty of it.

"Father!" she looked up at him," this must have cost you so much!"

Her father smiled, standing close beside his wife." I'm a good bargainer. And you deserve something special on your fifteenth birthday."

Akira set the gorgeous kimono aside and rose, hugging her father fiercely," thank you so much. I'm going to wear it for the festival."

"That was the plan," he chuckled, returning his daughter's embrace.

She pulled away when she heard the sounds of someone approaching and inhaled deeply. "Kumazo is coming." She told her father.

Kumazo was good with building and constructing things, such as huts, piers, lookout posts, bridges and many other things. It troubled her, what was he doing coming to her family's home at this time.

"Yukimura?" Kumazo knocked on the door frame and peered inside. He spotted the samurai," sorry to intrude but I think you should come look at something."

"What is it Kumazo?" Yukimura asked.

Kumazo sighed," the road to Castleton has been blocked by a landslide from all this rain."

Her mother gasped." Oh my!"

Yukimura's expression turned grim," show me."

"I'll come too," Akira offered and followed the two men out, casting her mother a reassuring look.

* * *

Past the river, across the bridge on the edge of the village Akira could not believe what she was seeing. There had truly been a landslide the road completely eroded away with a huge corroded pile of rubble, shrubs, dirt and moss covering the road and effectively blocking it.

Beside her, her father swore darkly." It's worse than I expected," he growled.

"All trade with Castleton will be stalled until the road is repaired…." Akira murmured," If Toki comes home; she'll never be able to get past this…."

Yukimura put a hand on her shoulder," do not fear." He looked at Kumazo," you have knowledge on how to repair roads?" he asked.

Kumazo nodded," yes I do, if I get enough workers, I'll have it cleared and fixed in time for the festival. I will have to journey to the other villages to ask for help."

"I will be on my way to Kaede's village soon," Akira put in," I can speak to some of her villagers and get them to spread the word."

"Thank you Akira, that is very appreciated," Kumazo smiled.

Akira smiled back," come on father. We should get back and tell mother."

"Then I'll have to inform the village," Yukimura sighed.

* * *

Akira stood beside her family and the village gathered around the huge drum that was sacred to the village, played only by the strongest men. It was a great honor during the festival to play the drum. But that was a month off; Yukimura was addressing the village to speak of the blocked road. When he'd first broken the news, everyone had been shocked, some shouted in dismay. Her father worked hard to keep down the panic in the villagers. Many had family in Castleton, or many were away on business over that way in the other villages. It had been ages since she'd journeyed that far, she couldn't remember the name of the villages to save her life.

Throughout it all though, Akira had a great sense of foreboding, picking up a strange scent on the air. She kept searching with her eyes or the source. She was itching to be off to Kaede's.

Something evil was coming….she heard before anyone and caught the scent-

"RUN!" She howled suddenly," everybody run! A demon!"

Her warning was just enough for as the villagers began rushing to their homes a whirlwind came towards them. Akira readied herself, hearing her father draw his sword.

"Father! You armor! Akira shouted," get mom and Jiro to the house, I'll hold it off!"

Yukimura nodded, quickly rushing Shino and Jiro away. Akira had seen the terror in Jiro's eyes reflected by her mother's own fear. Fear for herself, her son, daughter and husband. Both mother and daughter felt it, there was something different about this demon….it was stronger…. Her calves and stomach tensed and tingled.

When it was mere meters away from her, the whirl wind stopped and dissipated. Akira's blue eyes went wide as she saw who stood there. Long black hair tied back in a ponytail with a fur headband keeping it back, wearing armor and a fur loincloth with fur leg-warmers going from ankle to knee and fur wrist band on one wrist and an armband on the other. Armor covered the broad chest with patches of fur at the shoulders. Sharp brown eyes were now fixed on her, a tail swayed behind the muscular legs. A tail belonging to a wolf-demon. A wolf-demon who had been haunting her dreams for the past few years.

"You!" She gasped as she recognized the young boy from her dreams, now grown into a man no older than herself. She felt her legs threaten to give out.

He gave her an evil grin in response," hello," he chuckled.

Akira took a deep breath to steady herself noting the deadly claws, so much like her own. This was the first time in years that she'd seen one of her own kind…. Against her will she found herself speaking," who are you?"

"My name is Koga. I am the leader of a wolf- demon tribe," he smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Why are you here?"

"Simple, to kill." A deadly growl entered his voice." To slaughter this village. Just as I did your parents"

"Bastard!" Akira howled," I'll not allow you to kill more of the people I love!" she charged a him, her own claws ready.

He dodged and she whirled around, blocking a powerful kick on her crossed arms. The impact jarred her and made her stumble backwards, but she dodged to one side as his fist came towards her. She rolled and came up in a crouch as his fist met the earthen ground. The ground actually buckled and cracked a little! Her eyes went wide and she soon found herself dodging his deadly blows, barely landing any of her own. He was fast, but so was she. She avoided the furious assault of his fists, claws and kicks of his powerful legs. The fight went on for what seemed like forever. But when he faked a punch she went to dodge and he caught her around the throat, lifting her off the ground.

Akira gasped in surprise and terror as her feet left the ground. Then she found herself struggling for breath, gripping his hand in her own two. Her legs kicked feebly, her tail whipping this way and that in panic.

He suddenly snarled in pain and dropped Akira abruptly. She landed on the ground, rolling over she gasped for breath. She looked to now see Koga advancing on Yukimura in his samurai armor.

"No!" she cried, but just started coughing again," Father!-No!-"

Too late Koga went at him as a blur and her father let out a cry of pain as the deadly claws sliced into his shoulder. Akira screamed as blood spurted from the wound. Her father could not defeat a demon as powerful and as fast as Koga. She rose and ran as Koga whirled to make another move on her father. She got in the way though and his fist met the side of her face, sending her flying. She hit a tree hard enough to crack the bark and fell to the ground. She lay there on her side, stunned, her head, back and face all hurt. Through cloudy eyes she saw the blur that was Koga striking her father again and again and again. Blood flowed and gushed staining the ground red.

All too soon…. It was over. Her father fell to the ground, bloody and cut. Koga stood over him, Yukimura's blood on his hands. He looked over at the horrified Akira and chuckled, making his way towards her. But the angry shouts of the villagers made him stop and look. He growled low and was gone in a whirlwind.

Akira pushed herself to her feet and staggered over to her father, crying." Father? Father? Father!" she fell to her knees beside his bloody body and turned him over onto his back. He was still breathing! ... But Akira knew he would not survive these injuries.

He struggled to speak, one of his hands on her cheek," A…. Kir…. a…. I'm…. sorry…. please…. l…. look…. after…. you…. your…. mother…. and…. J…. Jiro." Then his eyes fell closed and his hand slid from her cheek.

Akira felt the tears flowing," No!" she shook her head and shook her father," please wake up! You have to wake up!" She was aware of everyone watching her but she didn't care. She threw back her head and howled. The howl was full of despair, loss, sadness and anger.

It seemed as if her body moved on its own. Her sane mind had locked itself away, deep inside her head, huddled in a dark corner. Now all that remained was the demon, thirsty for revenge. Every sound seemed muffled, her mother's cry as she saw her husband's lifeless, bloody body. Her little brother had the look of shock, his face slack, the impact of the situation only showed in his eyes.

Akira felt her fur rise along her body and tail, placing a hand on her mother's shoulder, she murmured," I'm going after the one who did this. She took her father's sword and sheath, tucking them into her slops. She pushed through the crowd and kept walking, picking up her travelling sack. She slung it over her shoulders and kept on walking. She'd go to Kaede and find out what she knew of this Koga leader of the wolf-demon tribe.

By life or death she would avenge her father.

As she reached the outskirts of the village, she looked back on her once peaceful, happy home. It would never be the same. With a final look she turned, squared her shoulders and let her feet fly. She took off running as fast as she possibly could. To her all was a blur as she passed by, running bent over, upper body parallel to the ground, arms out behind her. To those she passed, it has nothing but a mini whirlwind flashing passed….


	3. On The Road

By midday Akira was halfway to Kaede's village and she stopped running for awhile. She was on a well- known and used trade route. It was the route her family had used many times when she was young and travelling with her father.

Thinking of her father brought on a fresh wave of sadness. The rage had all- but faded to leave the hollow- empty feeling one can only get after a loved one dies. She felt the tears whelming once more and furiously wiped them away.

_Now is not the time to be crying Akira!_ She scolded herself.

She paused and inhaled deeply through her nose, held it then released it out of her mouth after a moment. She took a drink from her water cantina fastened to her belt. After a good drink she continued on her way, hefting her travelling bag higher on her shoulders.

* * *

Just a kilometer away from the village, she stopped to nibble on the bread she'd brought along with her. Her eyes were dry of tears but the dark cloud of sadness remained. As she ate, so many questions were racing through her mind about Koga the wolf- demon, leader of the demon- wolf tribe.

Where was the smiling boy from her dreams? Did he even remember her? He seemed to have…. He had confessed to slaughtering her former parents and killed Yukimura right in front of her. Had he been toying with her all those years ago? On the outside a sweet, smiling, happy little boy, but on the inside a cold, ruthless killer planning his next blasphemous act! Were all demons evil and thirsty for blood? Would she eventually become nothing more than a blood thirsty killer herself?

She looked at the smooth, oval-ish rock she'd picked up along the road. She'd been turning it over and over in her clawed hand. Her blue eyes fixed on her deadly claws.

_The claws of a killer!_ She thought with disgust.

Out of anger she hurled the stone into the bushes with a snarled outburst," I hate being a demon!"

The stone went sailing and struck something in the bush with a resounding, dull **THUMP**. Akira's ears twitched and she looked up from packing her supplies away. Something in the bushes moved, stirring the underbrush. She slowly straightened up, blue eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Who's there?" she growled.

Cruel chuckling met her growl. To her surprise an Ogre demon straightened up. He had green skin, clawed hands and hoofed feet. The Ogre was only wearing a ragged loincloth.

"You have jewel shards," he smiled, revealing sharp teeth. He only had one red eye and a horn coming out of the centre of his forehead.

"What?" Akira blinked in confusion. "Okay, look. I'm a demon too I'm just passing through, I don't want any trouble." She held up her hands and took a step back.

"Just a young demon, he chuckled, moving towards Akira," small and defenseless. You'll make a good meal."

Akira felt her fur rising and she flexed her hands. Okay, if he insisted. She needed to get all her anger out somehow and it was self- defense. She rolled her shoulders," bring it on then ugly. I'm nothing but tough meat."

"We'll see when you're in my belly!" he came at her fast, catching her by the shoulder and smacking her into a tree." I'll tear those shards out!"

Akira winced but recovered quickly. She slashed his stomach with her claws and kicked him away. She went at him and slashed down his arm. She leaped away just in time to avoid a head- butt charge. Her feet hit the trunk of a tree; crouching briefly she pushed off with a snarl. He dodged and grabbed her tail. She let out a cry as he flung her back. She went rolling down the road, landing on her stomach with a grunt.

Pushing herself up, she watched as he came towards her, laughing.

"Feeble pup, where's your pack?" He smirked.

Akira growled low in her throat, waiting for the right moment to attack. When he was in close range she pushed herself back, landing on her palms, she snapped her leg up. She nailed the demon in the groin and he gave a yell of pain, staggering back. She hopped to her feet, walking steadily towards the crouched over monster.

"You wretch!" he wheezed, holding himself.

"I warned you," Akira replied, surprised at how calm her voice was.

He glared up at her and made one final lunge. Akira just caught his head and gave it a violent twist even as his claws began to dig into her arms. A moment later he dropped to the ground, neck twisted at an awkward angle.

Akira exhaled softly and picked up her sack as she went. She'd wash the blood off once she came to a stream. She never saw the demons corpse evaporate into a miasma, killing all plant and animal life near it.

* * *

_Well, that's another fan fiction fixed. Two more to go now, only have to get the urge to type the one, and have to go to the library and get out some reference books...once I pay my fines...oops...  
_

_But anyways, was that really Koga who killed her father? Why would he murder a human like that? More to come soon._


End file.
